


Odnalazłeś mnie.

by LadySeara



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oczywiście nie od razu, ale spokojnie nikt istotny, będziecie świadkami ich zejścia się, chcieliście historii AoKi, enjoy, i tak dalej, jak to mówią, nie nie, nie no, oczywiście że ktoś umrze, spinoff do Jesteś wszystkim co mam, teoretycznie, więc prezentuję Wam AoKi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeara/pseuds/LadySeara
Summary: Aomine Daiki, Książę Touou, dostał od rodziców rok na to, by odnaleźć miłość swojego życia. Oczywiście łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić, ale czy miał jakiś wybór? Mijały miesiące i już miał uznać, że poślubi kogoś, kogo wybiorą dla niego rodzice, kiedy łaskawy los stawia mu na drodze Kise.Kise Ryouta, Omega, która do wszystkiego doszła ciężką pracą, nie jest jednak zainteresowana poślubieniem ani Księcia, ani żadnego innego Alfy.Obaj równie dumni, obaj równie uparci. Czy jednak miłości uda się pogodzić ich spojrzenia na życie?(Spinoff do "Jesteś wszystkim, co mam", opowiadający historię Aomine i Kise.)





	1. Prolog. Burzowe noce.

Przyszedł na świat burzowej nocy, a jego matka śmiała się, że to z tego powodu jego oczy przypominały niebo tuż przed ulewą. Był długo wyczekiwanym dzieckiem, dziedzicem jednego z największych i najpotężniejszych królestw na kontynencie, wymodlonym nie tylko przez rodziców, ale też przez ich poddanych. W momencie, w którym wszyscy zwątpili, Starożytni pobłogosławili jego matkę i dziewięć miesięcy później dziedzic tronu oznajmił swoje narodziny głośnym wrzaskiem. Będąc jedynym dzieckiem, był rozpieszczany przez wszystkich, począwszy od rodziców, przez pałacowych doradców, kończąc na służbie i poddanych.  
Być może dlatego Książę Aomine Daiki wyrósł na mężczyznę silnego i przystojnego, ale jednocześnie leniwego i upartego. Nie był podobny do swojego ojca, dobrego i mądrego Króla, ale miał w sobie coś, przez co nikt nie mógł się na niego złościć dłużej niż pięć minut. Dyplomaci, kobiety, mężczyźni, pracownicy pałacu i goście – wszyscy ulegali jego urokowi osobistemu. 

Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem najbliższych, którzy doskonale wiedzieli, jaki jest Aomine Daiki. 

 

_Era Yami, rok 37._  
_Królestwo Touou._

 

-Co za buc – jęknął Imayoshi Shouichi, prawa ręką i doradca Króla Touou, Aomine Takeshiego. Oczywiście, nie wygłaszał tego typu uwag przy swoim pracodawcy i nie odnosiły się też do niego, ale do jego syna, Księcia Aomine Daikiego, który właśnie leżał na szezlongu i zajadał się winogronami.  
Stojący obok Imayoshiego Wakamatsu, przełożony Gwardzistów, westchnął ciężko.  
-Zawsze taki był – mruknął. -Odkąd pamiętam.  
-Jako dziecko przynajmniej był uroczy – Imayoshi pokręcił głową, widząc jak Aomine drapie się w głowę a potem ziewa szeroko, pokazując wszystkim stan swojego uzębienia i resztki owoców. -W tym tempie nigdy nie przygotujemy go na bal.  
Na samo wspomnienie o nadchodzącej imprezie, Wakamatsu wzdrygnął się nieprzyjemnie.  
-To będzie okropne. Współczuję każdej Omedze, która będzie zmuszona go poślubić. Nawet korona Królestwa nie jest tego warta.  
-Prawda? - westchnął tamten. -Ale co poradzimy. Królewski rozkaz i inne takie.  
Imayoshi chrząknął cicho i wystąpił do przodu. To nie tak, że nie lubił Aomine. Na swój sposób nawet go kochał, upartego i głupiego, gdyż nie sposób było nie docenić tego, jak wiele pracy wkłada w obronę Królestwa, ale bywały takie dni, że miał ochotę wywiesić go za jaja za oknem.  
Z najwyższej wieży.  
Na tydzień.  
-Panie – zaczął, a Aomine odłożył winogrono, które właśnie wkładał do ust i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni.  
-He? - burknął, mrużąc swoje granatowe oczy.  
-Król i Królowa oczekują twojej obecności na dzisiejszym balu – oznajmił prosto z mostu. Reakcję zobaczył niemal od razu.  
_Panika._  
-Nie – powiedział krótko Aomine, podnosząc się. W przeciwieństwie do innych członków panującej dynastii, nie przepadał za noszeniem szat, preferował proste spodnie i tuniki, opadające mu do połowy bioder. -Nie. Ha, ha, nie.  
-Książę…  
-Nie. Po prostu nie. Powiedziałem raz i nie będę się powtarzać. Nie szukam żony – oznajmił twardo, odstawiając misę na stolik z głośnym hukiem. Imayoshi wzdrygnął się lekko. -I nie będę brał udziału w żadnej imprezie, która ma temu służyć.  
-Wasza Wysokość – Alfa ugryzł się w język, żeby nie zakląć. -Dobrze wiesz, że Jego Miłość, Król Takeshi, ma już swoje lata i oczekuje…  
-I niech sobie oczekuje – warknął. -Nie będę płodził dzieci dla zadowolenia ludzi. I nie poślubię jakiejś wyfryzowanej, wypachnianej Omegi tylko po to, żeby moi rodzice byli zadowoleni.  
Imayoshi nawet nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Od przypomnienia mu o obowiązkach wobec Królestwa czy od tego, że używał słów, które nie istniały. Wiedział jednak, że wdawanie się teraz w dyskusję nie miało żadnego sensu. Jeśli Aomine uparł się na coś, łatwiej byłoby przenieść górę niż przekonać go. Oczywiście, mógł próbować pokierować nim tak, by młody Książę myślał, że sam wpadł na ten pomysł.  
-Doskonale cię rozumiem – zaczął, przyjmując inną taktykę. -W końcu sam zbuntowałem się, kiedy rodzice próbowali mnie ożenić na siłę.  
-No właśnie! Gdybyś ich posłuchał, nigdy nie poznałbyś Ryo!  
Na sam dźwięk tego imienia, Imayoshi poczuł, jak jego wewnętrzna Alfa się uspokaja. Sakurai Ryo, jego Partner i od paru lat małżonek. Omega, czekająca na niego w domu wraz z ich dwuletnim synkiem. Powód, dla którego Imayoshi zerwał kontakt ze swoją rodziną i na własną rękę wspinał się po szczeblach kariery, aż został doradcą samego Króla. Najcudowniejsza istota na tym świecie; mógł spędzać całe dnie, po prostu na niego patrząc.  
-Tak, nie poznałbym – przyznał. -Ale jeśli nie będziesz wychodzić z komnaty, również nikogo nie poznasz. Nikt nie każe ci brać pierwszej lepszej Omegi i ciągnąć ją przed ołtarz, Daiki – zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. -A to, że przyjdziesz, naprawdę ucieszy twoich rodziców.  
-Wiem – mruknął, drapiąc się w kark. -Kurwa mać. No dobra. Przyjdę. Ale nie ubiorę tej strojnej szaty!  
Imayoshi spojrzał na wspomnianą szatę, prezent od babki Aomine. Klasyczny krój, typowy dla ich kraju, oczywiście w królewskich barwach czerni i czerwieni. Starożytni jednakże wiedzieli dlaczego Jej Wysokość uznała, że jej wnukowi do twarzy będzie w brokatowym atłasie.  
-Starożytni nie, w tym odstraszyłbyś każdą Omegę – zaśmiał się. -Może po prostu załóż mundur. Wiesz, ludzie lubią, jak ubierasz się skromnie, bo to podkreśla to, jak jesteś przystojny – dodał, łechcząc jego ego.  
Aomine zamyślił się, co było rzadkim widokiem. Odwrócił się w stronę okna i tę okazję wykorzystał Wakamatsu, by pokazać Imayoshiemu uniesiony kciuk. W tym tempie może faktycznie uda im się coś osiągnąć.  
-Poza tym, zmusimy Kagamiego, by też przyszedł – dodał Gwardzista. -I jemu też każemy się ładnie ubrać.  
Aomine odwrócił się, nagle szczerząc zęby w wrednym uśmieszku.  
-Zgoda!

 

-Nienawidzę cię.  
Tymi słowami powitał go Kagami Taiga, gdy zajmował miejsce po jego prawej stronie. Aomine uniósł dumnie nos i wykrzywił usta w lekkim uśmiechu.  
Znali się tak długo, odkąd Aomine sięgał pamięcią. Kagami był sierotą, którą jego ojciec przywiózł z jednej z wypraw wojennych, głównie dlatego, że był w wieku jego własnego syna. Dorastali razem, goniąc się po zamkowych korytarzach i prześcigając się w coraz głupszych i bardziej szalonych pomysłach. Obaj jako giermkowie służyli temu samemu rycerzowi i obaj uczyli się walki od tych samych nauczycieli i od siebie nawzajem. I jedyne to szło im dobrze, gdyż obaj dzielili tą samą niechęć do jakichkolwiek nauk akademickich.  
Wkrótce Kagami był dla niego jedynym rywalem godnym uwagi, podobnie jak Aomine dla swojego przyjaciela. Na polu walki stanowili duet nie do pokonania. Jedyne, co ich różniło, to zainteresowanie Omegami. Kagami wolał drobne i delikatne, podczas gdy Aomine szukał silnej Omegi, podświadomie pragnąc kogoś, kto wraz z nim będzie niósł brzemię rządzenia krajem.  
Teraz przyjaciel, czy też bardziej brat, stał obok niego, w swoim galowym mundurze i pelerynie przewieszonej przez jedno ramię. Czujnym wzrokiem rozglądał się dookoła, gdyż od kiedy został pasowany na rycerza, jego zadaniem było przede wszystkich ochranianie pleców Aomine.  
-Myślałeś, że sam będę to znosił? - prychnął Aomine, ujmując w dłoń kielich z winem. -Mowy nie ma.  
-Gdybym chciał iść na targ, wolałbym iść oglądać konie, nie Omegi – zauważył Kagami, patrząc na Omegi, które z daleka posyłały Aomine zainteresowane spojrzenia. Świadomość, że jest dla nich potencjalnie równo atrakcyjny (protegowany samego Króla Touou i najbliższy przyjaciel Księcia i Dziedzica Tronu!) sprawiała, że aż cały się pocił. Nie miał ochoty na kolejne umizgi Omegi, która została do tego nakłoniona przez rodziców.  
W sumie Kagami nie wiedział, co gorsze: Omegi, które zbliżały się do niego, by dostać się do Aomine czy te, które uważały go za wystarczającą nagrodę pocieszenia.  
-No nie? - westchnął ze znudzeniem Książę Aomine. -Żadna nie wpadła mi w oko, a nie mogę wyjść. Matka co chwila przyprowadza mi kolejną córkę lub syna Lorda albo innego Hrabiego, w nadziei, że coś zaiskrzy. To upokarzające.  
-Dla was obojga – przyznał. Oczywiście, jemu również Królowa sprawiła kazanie o tym, że czas znaleźć sobie Omegę i ustatkować się, oczywiście dając tym samym przykład jej synowi.  
-Za młody jestem na małżeństwo – powiedział cicho. -Chcę wpierw zwiedzić resztę kontynentu, może popłynąć do Shinzen, gdyż zawsze chciał je zwiedzić. Chciał też zobaczyć Shiratorizawę i od paru miesięcy namawiał Kagamiego na wyprawę.  
-Wiem. Uwierz, mnie też się nie spieszy…  
Obaj westchnęli ciężko, razem, jak na zawołanie. Aomine rozsiadł się wygodniej, podpierając brodę na ręce. Doceniał to, gdzieś w głębi serca rozumiejąc, dlaczego rodzice próbują go ożenić. Oboje byli już w starszym wieku i wnuki nie były jedną ich motywacją. Nie chcieli, by Aomine został kiedyś sam. Nie potrafił się jednak zmusić. Być może, gdy nadejdzie taki dzień, poślubi Omegę, z którą się zaprzyjaźni i która nie będzie go zanudzać. Na razie jednak cały czas żył w przeświadczeniu, że kiedyś uda mu się spotkać kogoś, kto zmieni jego życie tak, jak pojawienie się Ryo zmieniło życie zgorzkniałego Imayoshiego.  
-Królowa idzie w naszą stronę – ostrzegł go Kagami. -Prowadzi jakąś Omegę. Tańczyłeś już dziś?  
-Trzy razy – jęknął. -Nie dam rady znów.  
-W porządku – powiedział Kagami, przeczesując palcami włosy. -Wycofujemy się…  
Obaj spojrzeli na siebie i gdy tylko do Królowej zagadał jeden z Hrabiów, a tłum tańczących przesłonił podium, na którym się znajdowali, wiedzieli, że to ich szansa. Wymknęli się, oddychając z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy znaleźli się na tarasie.  
Aomine oparł się o barierki i spojrzał z góry na miasto, które nigdy nie zasypiało. Nawet z oddali widział ludzi, którzy wciąż bawili się na ulicach i światła, które wydawały się lekko poruszać na wietrze.  
-Wiesz, że znajdzie nas tutaj – powiedział Kagami, oglądając się za siebie, nim oparł się plecami o barierkę.  
-Wiem. I będzie nam miała za złe to, że daliśmy nogę – westchnął ciężko. -Szkoda, że nie ma żadnego poważnego powodu…  
-Bo wtedy mielibyście wytłumaczenie!  
Obaj poderwali się, stając niemal na baczność. Chociaż Królowa sięgała im czubkiem głowy do połowy torsu, potrafiła jak nikt inny sprawić, by zarówno jej syn, jak i jego najlepszy przyjaciel, w ułamku sekundy stali się potulni jak baranki.  
-Mamo – jęknął Aomine, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy był dzieckiem.  
-Wasza Wysokość – zawtórował mu w podobnym tonie Kagami.  
-Co ja z wami mam, o Starożytni! - sapnęła, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. -Daiki, Taiga, czemu uciekliście? Córka Lorda Koukiego nie jest taka zła!  
-Wiem, mamo, po prostu… Potrzebowaliśmy trochę świeżego powietrza – to nie do końca było kłamstwo.  
-Daiki, skarbie, wiem że myśl o małżeństwie cię przeraża. Podobnie jak ciebie, Taiga, ale zrozumcie, że w końcu nadejdzie ten dzień, a my po prostu chcemy wam ułatwić poszukiwania…  
-Wiem, mamo. Wiem – powiedział, trąc palcami oczy. Książę Aomine czuł, że nadchodzący ból głowy niestety nie będzie wynikiem wypicia zbyt wielkiej ilości alkoholu. -Ale…  
-Ale to górale na skale! - przerwała mu. Po chwili odetchnęła jednak głęboko, uspokajając się. Przypomniała sobie, jak dwa bale temu Aomine udawał ból brzucha (Kagami uznał, że zjadł to samo i zaszkodziło im obu), a poprzednio po prostu obaj uciekli. Musiała postąpić z nimi po dobroci, chociaż Starożytni jej świadkiem, że obydwaj wystawiali jej cierpliwość na próbę. -Dobrze. Dobrze – powtórzyła. -Rozmawiałam o tym z twoim ojcem.  
-I? - zapytał Aomine bez cienia nadziei w głosie. -Mam być gotów na najbliższa sobotę, wybrankę poznam w Świątyni?  
-Ciesz się, że masz ten sarkazm po mnie, inaczej umyłabym ci tę buzię szarym eliksirem – warknęła. -Nie. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, by dać wam rok.  
-Rok? - uniósł brwi, a Kagami przechylił lekko głowę.  
-Tak. Rok. Dwanaście miesięcy, zaczynając od twoich najbliższych urodzin aż do kolejnych. W tym czasie my nie ingerujemy. Robicie co chcecie, oczywiście w granicach waszego… rozsądku – westchnęła, wiedząc że nie bardzo ma na co liczyć. -Za rok, w twoje urodziny, chcielibyśmy, żebyście przedstawili nam Omegi, które sami wybraliście. To nie muszą być Omegi – dodała – chociaż wiecie, że pragniemy wnuków. Od ciebie też, Taiga.  
-Wasza Wysokość…  
-Nic nie mów – przerwała mu cicho. -Wychowałeś się razem z Daikim i chociaż nie możesz odziedziczyć Królestwa, jesteś naszym synem tak samo, jak nasz pierworodny. Twoje dzieci będziemy traktować tak, jak dzieci Daikiego.  
-Wybiegasz do przodu, mamo – mruknął Aomine. -Rozumiem małżeństwo, ale żeby od razu dzieci? Nie poganiaj nas tak…  
-Wiem, wiem – uśmiechnęła się i czule założyła mu za ucho kosmyk granatowych włosów. -Rok, Daiki, Taiga. Dajemy wam rok. Wykorzystajcie go na to, by dorosnąć, dobrze? 

 

_Era Yami, rok 38._  
_Królestwo Touou._

 

Aomine Daiki siedział na grzbiecie konia, owijając się szczelniej szalem. Chociaż należał do wygodnych i leniwych osób, kiedy dowiedział się o tym, że zauważono żołnierzy Kirisaki w górach na południowym wschodzie ich kraju, wraz ze swoim oddziałem i wiernym przyjacielem Kagamim wyruszył, by bliżej przyjrzeć się tej sprawie. Zimowa pogoda jednak nie sprzyjała temu, by zajmować się czymkolwiek, a śnieg, który wkrótce zamienił się w deszcz, rozmoczył wszystkie górskie szlaki i ich wozy grzęzły w błocie. Dlatego wraz z Kagamim udał się na czele mniejszego oddziału, zaledwie kilku konnych, na przód, by bliżej przyjrzeć się śladom, nim i te zostaną zmyte. Nie przypuszczał, że zastaną maruderów na miejscu, siedzących dookoła ogniska.  
Po wojnie na sąsiednim kontynencie, wielu żołnierzy, zwłaszcza z kraju pokonanego przez Seirin, Kirisaki, przypływało tutaj, żeby odnaleźć swoje nowe miejsce. I o ile Aomine mógłby się na to zgodzić, tak żołnierzy nie interesowała żadna praca i legalny pobyt. Zajmowali się grabieżą i mordowaniem tych, którzy im się sprzeciwiali. Dlatego nie miał wobec nich łagodnych zamiarów.  
Dyskretnie dał znak swoim ludziom, a sam wyjął miecz z pochwy. Zaczęli obchodzić obozowisko dookoła, zostając w zasięgu swojego wzroku. Oczywiście, o ile zamierzał pojmać maruderów żywcem, nie będzie przesadnie ostrożny. Nie chciał, by jego ludziom stało się coś złego, dlatego to on pierwszy wyskoczył z zarośli i rzucił się w stronę obozowiska.  
Kilka sekund później walka trwała już w najlepsze, a Aomine czuł, że do jego pleców swoimi przywiera Kagami. Z uśmiechem rzucił się na kolejnego przeciwnika, nie musząc obawiać się o tyły.  
Jedynym, czego się nie spodziewali było to, że Kirisaki zaczną uciekać. Gdy kilku z nich upadło na ziemię, wraz z upływem krwi tracąc swoje życie, reszta rzuciła się przed siebie. Aomine skinął na swoich ludzi, każąc im zabezpieczyć tych, których udało im się pojmać żywcem, a wraz z Kagamim i jeszcze dwójką zaufanych żołnierzy, pobiegł za resztą. 

 

Kise Ryouta, Pan Północnej Wieży, spał niespokojnie. Udało mu się zasnąć dopiero godzinę temu, gdy w końcu skończył pisać jedną z nowych ksiąg, traktującą o alternatywnej metodzie leczenia chorób u dzieci. Był wyczerpany, zwłaszcza ze względu na to, że dwa dni wcześniej skończył kolejny (samotny) Heat i jego ciało jeszcze nie całkiem wróciło do równowagi. Wciąż miewał napady gorąca i zimna, dlatego miotał się pod przykryciem, to zrzucając je z siebie, to znów naciągając i dygocząc, jak gdyby znów przeżywał Heat na nowo.  
Dlatego kiedy w środku ktoś załomotał to jego drzwi, niemal od razu usiadł na łóżku. Skinieniem dłoni wyczarował kulę ognia, która zalała zagraconą komnatę lekkim blaskiem.  
-Kto tam? - zawołał, palcami wymacując pod poduszką sztylet.  
-To ja, Panie – usłyszał głos Takao. -Jesteś potrzebny w infirmerii.  
-Ja? Przecież dziś w nocy dyżur ma – zamyślił się na chwilę. Przecież sam układał grafik. -Dziś dyżur ma Izukicchi.  
-Tak, ale.. - Takao chrząknął. -Mamy… kogoś specjalnego.  
-Specjalnego? - Kise mimo niechęci do opuszczenia ciepłego łóżka, sięgnął po okrycie wierzchnie i narzucił je na siebie. Chwilę później otworzył drzwi i stanął twarzą w twarz z jedną z niewielu Bet, które pracowały w infirmerii.  
-Panie – Takao szybko skinął mu głową, blady i niespokojny. -Żołnierze właśnie przywieźli rannego Księcia Touou. Nalegają, abyś to ty się nim zajął.


	2. Rozdział 1. Kise, Pan Północnej Wieży.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilka(dziesiąt) słów o tym, jak wyglądało życie Kise nim poznał Aomine.

Kise Ryouta miał nieszczęście urodzić się Omegą.   
Świat, podzielony między Alfy, Bety i Omegi był niesprawiedliwym i nieprzyjaznym miejscem. Do władzy przeważnie dochodzili ci najsilniejsi, a najsłabsi, dodatkowo pozbawieni instynktu rywalizacji, nie potrafili nawet walczyć o swoje. Taki porządek istniał od lat, więc nikomu nie przyszło na myśl, by go zmieniać. Zazwyczaj Omegi, te szlachetnie urodzone, zajmowały się po prostu domem, a te biedniejsze sprzedawały się na ulicach za jedzenie (lub, jeśli miały szczęście, to dostawały kawałek siennika w burdelu, co zapewniało im przynajmniej ochronę). Królestwo Touou było o tyle wyjątkowe na tle innych krajów, że w nim Omegom, bez względu na status społeczny, pozwalano uczęszczać do szkół, a czasem udawało im się nawet piastować stanowiska publiczne, jeśli na to zapracowały. Były to jednak skrajne przypadki, które wręcz obrastały w legendy.   
Takimi legendami żywił się młody chłopiec, dorastający w ubogiej wsi na zachodzie kraju. Urodził się latem, ale w nieurodzajnym roku. Miał dwie starsze siostry, będące jak on Omegami. Dla rodziców nie mogło być większej kary. Mieli do wykarmienia trzy gęby, w dodatku w przyszłości nadające się jedynie do rozmnażania. Przez chwilę rozważali nawet to, czy nie utopić chłopca, ale uznali że z nieskazitelną skórą, jasnymi włosami i złotym spojrzeniem, w przyszłości przynajmniej zarobi na siebie.   
Kise dorastał, ciężko pracując w rodzinnym, małym gospodarstwie, próbując zaskarbić sobie chociaż odrobinę miłości rodziców. Wiedział, że i po nim matka miała dzieci, ale te zazwyczaj nie dożywały nawet kilku dni. Nigdy jednak nie pytał dlaczego, rozumiejąc że może podzielić ich los. Naśladował więc dorosłych i pracował ciężko, czasem ponad swoje własne siły. W wieku siedmiu lat miał spracowane, twarde dłonie, był też zdecydowanie zbyt drobny i chudy jak na swój wiek. Być może to odstraszało potencjalnych klientów, których próbowali ściągnąć jego rodzice. Mieszkańców jednak nie było stać na ich wygórowaną kwotę, a przejezdnych odstraszał wiek chłopca.  
-Może trzeba go wywieźć do miasta – oznajmił pewnego wieczoru ojciec, głowa rodziny i jej jedyny żywiciel. -Sprzedać do jakiegoś domu uciech. Te zarobione pieniądze pozwolą nam przetrwać zimę. Ryouta w końcu na coś się przyda.   
Kise skulił się. Zapewne to samo spotkało jego starszą siostrę dwa lata temu, kiedy ich małe poletko nie przyniosło praktycznie żadnych plonów. Jego druga siostra była oczkiem w głowie rodziców, zapewne dlatego jej pozycja w domu była bezpieczna.   
Nie wiedział, co to za „dom uciech”, ale był domyślnym chłopcem i rozumiał, że to nic dobrego. Prosił rodziców, by posłali go do szkoły (obiecał sam zarobić na pióra i pergamin), ale ci go wyśmiali. Po co?, pytali. Co z tego, że płynie w tobie odrobina magii, skoro nie mamy z tego zysku? 

 

Za kilka dni ojciec miał wywieźć go do miasta. Umówił się już z jednym z innych rolników, który będzie wiózł swoje plony na targ, że ich podrzuci. Matka spakowała jego rzeczy (nie było tego wiele), a także zmusiła go do kąpieli w lodowato zimnej rzece. Tępymi nożycami przycięła mu grzywkę, ale zostawiła włosy dłuższe do ramion.  
-Tak wyglądasz nawet jak dziewczynka – szczebiotała, zapewne uradowana wizją kilku złotych monet, które pozwolą przetrwać reszcie rodziny. -Zobaczysz, będziesz miał dużo klientów.   
-Nie chcę – szepnął. -Chcę iść do szkoły.  
Kobieta pociągnęła go za pukiel jasnych włosów.  
-Dałbyś spokój z tą szkołą, Ryouta – westchnęła. -Taki kretyn z ciebie. Idź na trakt – poinstruowała. -Może uda ci się coś wyżebrać albo w końcu znaleźć dla siebie klienta – po tych słowach wypchnęła go z domu.   
Kise poprawił na sobie zdartą, ale czystą szatę (bardzo o to dbał) i poczłapał na trakt, prowadzący do stolicy. Usiadł w miejscu, które najbardziej lubił (tutaj najczęściej i najdłużej padały promienie słońca) i podciągnął kolana do piersi.   
Nienawidził bycia Omegą. Doskonale wiedział, że służy jedynie do seksu. I tak, mimo młodego wieku, wiedział doskonale, czym jest seks – trudno nie wiedzieć, gdy mieszka się z rodzicami w jednej izbie. Albo gdy notorycznie natykał się na syna sąsiadów (też Omegę) z jego klientami w stodole. Lub gdy jego matka przyjmowała czasem „gości”, gdy sytuacja stawała się naprawdę ciężka i ojciec wyjeżdżał za pracą do sąsiednich wsi. Kise wiedział też, że jako Omega jest popychadłem i chłopcem do bicia za wszystko, nawet jeśli nie była to jego wina. Był obiektem nienawiści przez coś, na co nie miał wpływu.  
Dlatego obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie ulegnie żadnej Alfie. Nie rozłoży nóg i nie pozwoli, żeby żaden z nich się do niego zbliżył. Chociaż czasem wizja szybkiego zarobku i zjedzenia czegoś więcej, niż sucha kromka chleba (lub zeschniętych, niedojrzałych warzyw) była kusząca, wciąż nie warta jednak nienawiści, jaką by potem czuł do własnego ciała.   
Spędzał dnie przy trakcie, zabawiając podróżnych sztuczkami lub małymi, drobnymi pokazami magii, którą ćwiczył na własną rękę.   
Tego dnia właśnie tworzył małe kule ognia, które goniły się nawzajem, kiedy ktoś się nad nim nachylił. Kise natychmiast mocniej podciągnął kolana do piersi i objął je ramionami.  
-Mały czarodziej? - zagadnął mężczyzna, kucając przed nim. Kise zauważył na jego piersi wyszyte godło Północnej Wieży.   
Milczał, wstydząc się odezwać.   
-Nie bój się – zachęcił go mężczyzna. -Jestem Kagetora Aida. Mam córkę, chyba w twoim wieku. Ona też robi takie kule – skinął palcem, a jedna z ognistych kul Kise wpłynęła mu łagodnie do dłoni. -Twój nauczyciel pokazał ci, jak je robić?   
-Sam. Ja sam – szepnął ochryple.   
Kagetora Aida zmarszczył brwi.   
-Praktykowanie magii samemu, bez nauczyciela, jest niebezpieczne – powiedział. -Możesz sobie zrobić krzywdę, …? Jak ci na imię?   
-K-Kise – bąknął. -Kise Ryouta…  
-Ryouta więc – mężczyzna znów lekko się uśmiechnął. -Chciałbyś uczyć się w Północnej Wieży?   
-Nie mam pieniędzy – wzruszył ramionami, udając, że wcale go to nie obchodzi. Czy i on kiedyś miałby taką ładną szatę? I konia? -Poza tym, jestem Omegą – zadarł nos, próbując udowodnić przede wszystkim sobie, że to nie jest nic złego.  
-No i? - Kagetora zmarszczył brwi. -Twoja druga płeć nie ma żadnego wpływu na twój talent. A ten posiadasz. Północna Wieża przyjmuje wszystkich, nawet tych, których nie stać na czesne, jeśli posiadają zdolności. A ty je masz.   
Serce Kise zabiło szybciej. Nie chciał jednak, by mężczyzna na darmo rozbudzał jego nadzieję, więc znów pochylił głowę.   
-Moi rodzice nigdy się nie zgodzą. Mają mnie sprzedać do domu uciech – wyjaśnił. -Plony były słabe – dodał, jak gdyby chciał usprawiedliwić ich decyzję.  
Czarodziej wzdrygnął się.  
-Zaprowadź mnie do nich – oznajmił. 

 

Kise niewiele zrozumiał z awantury, jaka rozpętała się w jego domu, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że rodzice uspokoili się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Kagetora podał im brzęczący od monet mieszek. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy wtedy, że coraz mniej dzieci rodzi się z wrodzonym talentem do magii, a te uczone jej nie posiadają takiej siły. W większym mieście (lub gdyby jego rodzice byli bardziej wykształceni), szybko trafiłby pod opiekę Magów.   
Dopiero po latach zrozumiał, że Kagetora tamtego dnia nie tylko uratował mu życie, ale przede wszystkim je zmienił. Kiedy wsadził go na swojego konia i owinął porządną derką, Kise na zawsze pożegnał się z małą wsią i swoją przeszłością. 

 

Dziesięć lat później był solą w oku dla jednej z Alf, która również uczęszczała do Północnej Wieży.   
Rozpoczął swoją edukację wraz z małymi dziećmi, ale dzięki pomocy Aidy (i jego córki, z którą się bardzo zaprzyjaźnił), szybko przeskakiwał kolejne poziomy. W wieku piętnastu lat uczył się już w klasach akademickich, a każdy nauczyciel dostrzegał jego talent. Wystarczyło, by Kise raz zobaczył jak wykonuje się jakieś zaklęcie lub tworzy urok bądź eliksir, by potrafił to skopiować. Co więcej, szybko nauczył się też łączyć czary i uroki w silniejsze i bardziej złożone. W końcu wraz z Alfą w swoim wieku, jako dwaj wybrańcy, zostali uczniami dyrektora Północnej Wieży.   
Haizaki Shougo go nienawidził. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że „jakaś Omega” może być równie silna – a nawet silniejsza! - niż on. Od samego początku robił wszystko, by obrzydzić życie Kise w Północnej Wieży. Dokuczał mu, przede wszystkim ze względu też na pochodzenie. On był dziedzicem tytułu Lordowskiego, był synem jednego z doradców samego Króla Touou. Kise z kolei był, jak to ujął Haizaki i jego świta, „wieśniakiem”.   
Ale Kise nic sobie z tego nie robił. Gdy w końcu otwarły się dla niego drzwi do wiedzy, chłonął ją jak gąbka. Rzadko opuszczał mury Akademii, większość czasu spędzając w bibliotece, salach botanicznych lub laboratoriach zaklęć. Jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi byli Takao Kazunari, który uczył się by zostać uzdrowicielem, oraz Kuroko Tetsuya, który miał zostać akademickim nauczycielem. Trzymali się w trójkę i to wystarczało Kise do szczęścia.   
Zarabiał ucząc młodszych adeptów Magii, zwłaszcza tych z bogatych rodzin. Znalazł również Patrona – sam Lord Shirogane, poprzedni Dyrektor Północnej Wieży, osobiście nadzorował jego naukę i łożył na jego utrzymanie w Akademii.   
Zniknęły gdzieś brudne, niedoprane szmaty z szorstkiej wełny. Zastąpiły je miękkie szaty, w stonowanych barwach, wygodne i eleganckie. Nie nosił biżuterii, jedynie srebrny kolczyk w uchu – prezent od Shirogane, gdy został Abiturientem Akademii. Mimo to nie opuścił jej murów, pracując teraz jako jeden z młodszych wykładowców. 

 

Gdy miał dziewiętnaście lat, a Pan Północnej Wieży zginął z rąk nieznanego sprawcy, wraz z Haizakim zaczął ubiegać się o tę rolę. Było to kontrowersyjne – nie dosyć, że obaj byli zbyt młodzi na ten tytuł, to on był Omegą, która odważyła się rzucić wyzwanie Alfie. Kise miał jednak coś, czego Haizaki nie posiadał – wsparcie. O ile za Alfą stała jedynie jego rodzina, tak za Kise przemówił Lord Shirogane, Kagetora oraz wielu innych wykładowców. Uważali, że ze swoim nowatorskim podejściem do magii, a jednocześnie wrodzoną empatycznością Omegi, Kise nadawał się doskonale do tej roli.   
Jedynej roli, w jakiej sam siebie widział. Mimo bycia Omegą i przechodzenia regularnie Heat, Kise nigdy nie zbliżył się do nikogo. Nie pozwalał się dotykać, a gdy widział pary uprawiające seks w zakątkach Akademii (oficjalnie było to zakazane), odwracał wzrok i uciekał. Może raz czy dwa obserwował ich, raczej z czysto naukowej ciekawości. Wydawało się, że Omegom jest dobrze, ale Kise nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić siebie w takiej roli, z rozchylonymi ustami, pozwalającemu Alfie zaspokajać swoje żądze.   
Zdecydował się żyć samemu, poświęcając się nauce i leczeniu innych. 

 

Dlatego tej nocy, kiedy Takao wyciągnął go z łóżka, ponieważ sam Książę potrzebował medycznej pomocy, Kise niemal biegł za nim korytarzami Północnej Wieży. Po drodze próbował doprowadzić się do porządku, poprawiając swoje jasne, teraz krótko ścięte blond włosy oraz jakoś układając na sobie szatę. Jako Pan Akademii, powinien nawet w takich chwilach wyglądać po prostu dobrze i profesjonalnie.   
Już zza rogu usłyszał charakterystyczny chrzęst metalowych zbroi i zdenerwowane głosy.   
-Kazunaricchi, idź do internatu i sprawdź, czy żołnierze nie obudzili dzieci, zwłaszcza tych najmłodszych. Obudź też Rikocchi, być może przyda mi się jej pomoc z eliksirami dla Księcia – polecił cicho, po raz ostatni poprawiając szatę i przywołując na twarzy uprzejmy, ale chłodny uśmiech.   
Wyszedł zza rogu i skinięciem głowy pozdrowił rycerzy, którzy tam stali.   
-Późną porę wybraliście na wizytę, mości panowie – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej. Chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że byli wyżej urodzeni niż on, a także z całą pewnością ich druga płeć była wyższa niż jego, spoglądał na nich jak na równych sobie. Znajdowali się na jego terenie, byli gośćmi w jego domu.   
-Ty jesteś Panem Północnej Wieży? - Alfa, równie wysoka jak on sam, o ogniście czerwonych włosach, podszytych na dole czernią, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Jeszcze kilka lat temu Kise skuliłby się od takiego spojrzenia, teraz nie zrobiło ono na nim wrażeni.   
-Tak. Jestem Kise Ryouta, tutejszy Dyrektor. Słyszałem, że nie wystarczy wam uzdrowiciel, który ma dziś dyżur i zażądaliście mojej obecności.   
-W tamtej sali – Alfa pokazał za siebie – leży Książę Aomine Daiki, twój przyszły Król.  
-Akademia jest miejscem apolitycznym, panie…? – wymownie machnął dłonią.  
-Kagami Taiga – burknął tamten.   
Kise znał to imię. Wielokrotnie docierały tutaj historie o tym, jak Książę i jego przyszywany brat ratują kraj przed coraz to nowszymi zagrożeniami.   
Westchnął cicho.  
-Uleczę go osobiście i przez kolejne dwie doby zatrzymam w swoim szpitalu, by upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest. Mam jednak warunek – zaznaczył, a Kagami zmarszczył brwi.   
-Warunek?  
-Tak. Zabierzesz stąd siebie i swoich żołnierzy jeszcze dziś. Poza murami jest budynek dla gości, możecie się tam zatrzymać. Wasza obecność tutaj zaburzy naukę moich podopiecznych – oznajmił twardo.   
-Ale Książę…  
-Książę czy nie, po przekroczeniu murów mojej Akademii, jest takim samym pacjentem jak każdy inny. W Akademii nie ma podziałów na szlachtę i bogatych. Wobec Starożytnych wszyscy jesteśmy równi – uciął jego protest.   
-Świetnie – wycedził Kagami. -Ale nalegamy na dyskrecję. Póki co niech nikt nie wie, że to sam Książę…  
-Takiego rabanu żeście narobili, że z pewnością ktoś już wie. Ale zgoda. Tylko ja i moi najlepsi ludzie będą wiedzieć, kim jest dokładnie nasz pacjent. Co się tak właściwie stało?  
-Goniliśmy maruderów i Aomine spadł ze skarpy. Jest przytomny i mówi, czy też raczej wrzeszczy na nas, ale lepiej… lepiej żeby zajął się nim najlepszy uzdrowiciel w kraju.   
-Oczywiście – powiedział cicho Kise, zastanawiając się, gdzie był Król i Książę, gdy Omegi na wsi klepały biedę i sprzedawały się za jedzenie. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić, aby jego osobiste poglądy weszły w drogę jego pracy.  
Potraktuje Aomine Daikiego jak każdego innego pacjenta. Pomoże mu, uzdrowi, upewni się że nie ma powikłań, potem pobierze opłatę i odeśle go skąd przyszedł. Zapewne nigdy więcej się nie spotkają.  
Wyminął Kagamiego i ruszył w stronę małej komnaty zabiegowej. Już od progu wyczuwał zapach zdenerwowania i agresji Alfy, więc musiał nakazać sobie spokój. Nie mógł spanikować, chociaż ze wstydem przyznał, że nigdy nie czuł aż tak silnej woni Alfy.   
Otworzył drzwi i zrobił krok do przodu.   
Kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na Księciu, wiedział już, że ich relacja na pewno nie skończy się na czysto profesjonalnej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Kise wyszedł na zbyt mądrego xD

**Author's Note:**

> Mówicie, macie! Historia AoKise, oczywiście nie taka cukierkowa ;)


End file.
